


No Manners

by hhyuckkie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, NCT 2018, WayV - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctdream, nctu - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhyuckkie/pseuds/hhyuckkie
Summary: Where Taeyong and Jaehyun go through 10 years of heartbreak, divorce, and most importantly 𝙇𝙊𝙑𝙀 || Jaeyong
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This story is originally from my wattpad account, @hhyuckkie.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this story :)

Chapter One  
-backstory-

Taeyong and Jaehyun are, or should I say were, high school sweethearts. They were the couple that everyone shipped and the kind of relationship all of the students, and maybe even teachers, wished they had. 

Hmm I'd say take it back 10 years to junior year. Taeyong was 16 at the time, and so was Jaehyun. Jaehyun moved back to Korea freshly from the states the summer before the junior year started. It was difficult for him to leave everything behind, but he knew that he couldn't what was going to happen. He was a straight-A student, and some might even say a teacher's pet. But can you blame him? Everyone adored his mature and kind personality that most 16-year-old boys, don't have yet.

Taeyong lived in Korea his entire life, and I guess you can say he was pretty well known. Considering his mom was the top doctor in the city, and his dad owned the family business, Lee Foundations. But because of this, his parents were never home. He also didn't have siblings, which made his loneliness slowly grow and eat him overtime. To avoid this empty place in his heart, he would try to be friends with everyone and try to have a big social group. Though deep down, he knew that no one could fill his emptiness. 

This was until Jung Jaehyun arrived at his school. 

▬  
I hope you guys are doing well!

How is the first chapter?


	2. Chapter Two

**-current-**

"Papa when will dad come home?", Taeyong looked at his little girl hesitantly and pushed the hair covering her eyes behind her ear. Her voice was the only thing that broke the longing silence. 

"He will come home soon, Tulip. Do you want me to put you to bed? It's past 2 am now." The little girl looked up at her papa with tear-filled eyes. 

"Is he not going to come home tonight either? 

The father's heart ached, looking at his small girl tearing up. Truth to be told, even he doesn't know. Oh how much he wishes he did know, but he didn't. This wasn't anything new for the Jung and Lee family. Jung Tulip was 5 years old, and her brother Lee Jin was 4. After two years of being married, Taeyong wanted to brighten up the house with laughter and joy of children. I mean come on, he is a cancer after all. Jaehyun quickly agreed to the lover's request, and they adopted these two. They decided to give one of them Lee and the other one Jung. Why might you ask? I have no clue. 

Taeyong's eyes fell onto his little princess, who was slowly drifting off to dreamland. The clock showed 3 am, and he quickly got up with the little girl in his arms before going up the stairs to her bedroom. The past hour Taeyong was just rocking the girl back and forth and whispering sweet words to calm her down. He tucked her in her bed that was lying next to her brother's. That kid was knocked out right after having a filling dinner. 

Unintentionally Taeyong let out a groan. The poor man's body was sore from the top to the bottom. He was alone. The young man would wake up early in the morning to do chores, and get the children ready for their day care. But that wasn't it. After dropping his little angels off , he would drive to his job. He works at his friend's place, Dream Cafe. It has been owned by his best friend since childhood, Moon Taeil. And in the evening he would pick-up up the children, go home, make dinner, spend some time with them, and go to sleep at god knows what time. 

Both the partners are supposed to care of the family, right? The real question is where is Jaehyun in this. 


End file.
